Shock
by RyDeNiSlOvE
Summary: Butters is cornered by Kenny in the bathroom, and there's no way out.


"Well hello," Kenny says brightly, mock enthusiastically. "Fancy seeing you here! It's always such a pleasure."

Butters turns around surprised, lips slightly parted, and lifts one hand up from the sink to give a timid wave.

"Hey there, Kenny." He doesn't catch the taller boy's sarcasm, staring at him trying to decipher why he's being so friendly. Kenny and Kyle and Stan have never been particularly rude to him, but have never really seemed to enjoy his company. Cartman is another thing entirely but that's beside the point.

"So um, Butters..." Kenny looks slightly nervous, avoiding his gaze and shuffling his feet slightly.

Butters pauses his drying his hands off to inspect Kenny's behavior more closely.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Well, sure...okay."

He isn't quite sure what to expect.

Kenny inclines his head towards one of the stalls, smiling a fake, nervous smile. "Maybe....." He scratches the side of his face.

"Oh." Butters turns toward the stall, walking towards it to avoid Kenny seeing his face flushed red from the prospect of being in a space barely bigger than two feet wide with him.

Kenny follows him in, locking the door behind them. Butters stares at the toilet, contemplating how exactly he's going to turn around to face his friend in the cramped stall, when he feels Kenny's hands grasp his wrists, holding them behind his back and rendering him defenseless.

"K-Kenny," Butters cries out in surprised panic, feeling a rough material tighten around his wrists. Roughly, he is pushed against the wall, chest pressed to the cold tiles. He feels something else fall over his face to his mouth, and clenched his teeth to stop it as it is tied tight.

"Kenny," he tries to say again, this time muffled by the black fabric of the makeshift gag. "D-Don't kill me, I--I don't--"

He doesn't have much confidence that Kenny will understand him let alone care, but is still desperately trying to save himself from the quickly impending pain.

Kenny smiles and leans his head over Butters' shoulder, breath hot and moist upon the smaller boy's chin and neck.

"I couldn't kill something as pretty as you," he breathes, voice barely a whisper. Butters shudders violently at his tone, though still confused about his motives. Kenny revels in the knowledge that Butters is completely ignorant concerning his plans; everyone enjoys having power over the kid notorious around South Park High for being entirely naive about, well, everything.

Butters' eyes widen as Kenny's hands slips down around his waist, playing absently with the hem of his shirt before abandoning it and stepping forward to speak into the back of his neck.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt you," he lies, trying to comfort a now shaking Butters. "I just want this one small thing from you..."

He kisses his victim's neck gently, creating a false sense of caring in the other blonde.

"And, of course, I expect you to let me have it..."

Butters shivers again, frightened by Kenny's words and the fact that he himself is actually enjoying this. He knows no matter how many times he tries to convince himself it's just hormones, he can't shake off his want for Kenny as something more than just his friend. He's been trying and failing since high school started, and the thing he's scared of is that whatever Kenny does to him will give away his feelings.

Kenny's curious fingers worm their way into the sides of the other's tight jeans, gradually pulling the rough denim down his hips.

Butters makes a sound of disapproval, resistance, but he knows by now that any attempts to stop Kenny from getting his way with him are futile.

Kenny's hands still work at his jeans, stopping when they're about midway down his thighs and smirking at his lack of underwear. It's somehow unexpected, and he likes it. Butters makes another noncommital noise as Kenny's warm hands begin to touch his thighs, rubbing and pressing, making both boys fall silnet with their motions.

Kenny's fingers slowly move forward as he presses his clothed body to Butters', smiling, obviously pleased with himself and the situation. Butters' mind and body are flooding with anticipation, hands shaking as Kenny slowly approaches his goal.

Once he's almost there, he roughly uses the trembling boy's shoulder to turn him around harshly and slam his back up against the wall.

Butters gasps as the breath is knocked out of him, face still flushed a delicate shade of pink.

"Butters," Kenny murmurs, voice low and thick, fingers at his lower stomach and slowly inching down. "Look at me."

Butters looks up to meet the taller boy's gaze just as his right hand jumps down, fingers curling around his erection.

Kenny's hand explores the hot, throbbing flesh, eyes watching carefully as Butters head falls back, exposing his neck as he stares, mesmerized, at the blank white ceiling. Exultantly, he arches into Kenny's touch, forgetting the fact that this wasn't a mutual decision a moment before Kenny's strokes become rougher, pulling and squeezing at the sensitive skin with complete disregard for the pain it's causing him, almost threatening to rip his cock off his body entirely.

"Oh my god!" Butters cries, voice loud and guttural, eyes still fixed above him, hips bucking into Kenny's eager hand. The sound is still muffled by the gag, which starts to sting his lips with the friction of his speaking.

"Look at me," Kenny repeats and Butters obeys, this time unable to remove his eyes from Kenny's, their heated faces sending waves of arousal like electric shocks through each other's bodies.

Kenny's fingers clench tightly around the other's hardened skin, pulling up just a few more times before Butters convulses in ecstasy, moaning loudly as he comes all over Kenny's orange jacket.

While Butters is still trying to collect himself, Kenny takes hold of his fragile shoulders, slamming them against the tiled wall again.

"You liked that," he declares, spiteful. "Didn't you."

Butters shakes his head furtively, blatantly denying the obvious.

"Don't lie to me."

Butters starts making motions with his hands in the air, and Kenny smirks.

"Oh, charades." His smile grows at Butters' helpless expression. "Love this game." He brings his hands up so that Butters can see, making an obscene gesture with them and earning a blank stare.

"Not getting it?"

He steps closer to Butters, roughly pulling the gag down past his lower lip and causing the knot to dig into the back of his head.

"What?" Kenny asks rudely, hands on his hips.

"You know," Butters begins, immediately brightening due to his new freedom, "if anyone liked that, it was you."

Kenny blushes furiously. "Well, no shit, Sherlock, I wouldn't be fucking your faggot ass if I didn't like it, would I? That's the point!"

"You aren't fucking my faggot ass!"

"Yet!"

Kenny sighs irritatedly and Butters takes a step backwards, pressing his back to the wall, staring at Kenny. Kenny just moves with the other boy, holding him against the blue tiles as he leans forward, capturing Butters' mouth with his own; pulling back when he refuses to kiss back.

"Come on..."

Insistently, Kenny licks at Butters' lower lip, trying to coerce him into a kiss. Butters is defiant, pressing his lips together in a thin line and refusing Kenny entry.

Gently at first, Kenny bites down on the other boy's lip, increasing his pressure gradually until Butters starts to whimper and squirm. Kenny laughs lightly through his teeth, beginning to taste blood when Butters mercifully surrenders and opens his mouth, kissing Kenny feverishly as the tall boy's fingers tighten in his disheveled hair.

Kenny moans into Butters' mouth, tongue forcing its way in, finding the other's, caressing it with an unexpected gentleness. Butters is cautious not to react, not letting himself get too into what they're doing, letting Kenny take control.

Kenny rolls his hips forward into Butters', making him whine and pull his mouth away. He closes it and turns away, breaking the kiss forcefully. Kenny becomes deathly silent, standing there and searching Butters' eyes for a moment.

"I wouldn't have done that if I were you," he says quietly, dangerously, fingers disentangling themselves from the tufts of blond hair, eyes narrowing.

Butters stares nervously at the floor, face bright red, desperately wishing his hands were free so he could stop standing there like a half-naked idiot and fuck off out of there. Kenny lifts his hand up, and Butters winces, waiting for the impact of it on his face.

Though he doesn't hit him, just takes the cloth from around his neck and pulls it back up carefully to where it was between his lips. He is quiet for a moment, mildly surprised that no one has wandered into the bathroom yet.

Turning back to Butters, he slides his hand down, palm cupped around the side of Butters' jaw as he stands there staring at him.

Butters' face grows hotter, but he doesn't break eye contact, looking back at his captor evenly. Kenny leans closer, slowly, pressing his lips to Butters' red, swollen ones, softly this time. Butters finally looks away, biting down on the fabric in his mouth anxiously.

"Turn around."

It's quiet, but it's still a command. Butters chews on the gag, turning back to Kenny, scared, tears welling up in his eyes and a few spilling over.

"I said turn the fuck around."

He does so dutifully, staring at the square tiles helplessly.

"Now," Kenny starts, undoing his jeans. "You are to remain silent through the duration of our buttfucking fun, which is as long as I please. You are also to understand that what happens in this bathroom stays in this bathroom, no matter what. Got it?"

Butters nods, sniffling pathetically, the idea of sex with Kenny no longer so appealing.

He hears Kenny shifting around behind him, and the sound of his pants dropping down around his ankles. Kenny's stomach presses into his bound hands, his contemptuous, derisive laughter echoing in the deserted bathroom.

"Any last words?"

Taking him seriously, Butters nods, but Kenny takes no heed, gripping Butters' hips in his hands and taking a deep breath before entering the other boy roughly.

Butters bites down hard on the gag, unable to stop himself from crying out into the gag. The pain of being stretched out like that, invaded so rudely, is almost too much for him to handle.

Kenny pauses at his reaction, still inside him, causing the fragile boy to twist and squirm at the unfamiliar feeling until he realizes that struggling is doing nothing to help his cause.

"What did you not understand about silent?" Kenny asks dangerously, speaking in a low whisper in Butters' ear. "Did I not make myself perfectly clear?"

Butters doesn't respond.

"Better," Kenny commends, pulling himself out all the way just to impale Butters again, and again, working up a rhythm, changing his angle every so often and causing Butters to jump and bite down harder.

He stops for just a moment, listening to Butters' harsh breathing, and enters slowly, but deeper, as far as he can, leaving Butters to whimper softly as he holds the position. Experimenting, he repeats the motion, purposely brushing against the sensitive spot inside Butters, testing his ability to keep control of himself and follow his 'instructions'.

Desperate for release, Butters bucks his hips backwards, releasing a muffled whine.

Kenny laughs again. "Feels good, doesn't it?"

Butters shakes his head, refusing to admit anything, and Kenny smirks, continuing to thrust into a quaking, trembling Butters, taking the boy's erect cock into the palm of his hand and making him arch his back delightedly.

It feels so good to have Kenny touch him like that.

Kenny curses under his breath as Butters' insides tighten around him, letting a strangled groan escape him as he violently invades Butters.

Butters pushes back against Kenny, palms sweaty and eyes wide as he feels a rush of heat inside of him, heightening his own guilty orgasm as he comes into Kenny's waiting hand. They both stand there, frozen and shocked, Butters staring at the wall and Kenny at Butters.

Butters leans up against the wall, grateful but uncomfortable when Kenny pulls out, still in pain from the force of his thrusts, pressing the side of his face to the cool tile. He flinches when Kenny's arms wrap around his slight waist, shaking uncontrollably. He breathes deeply through his nose for lack of an unobstructed mouth, tears ceasing to come, leaving him to stand there empty, hating himself.

Butters shudders as Kenny's hands reach down again, but this time it's only to pull his jeans back up and button them, lacking his former force and enthusiasm. He leans forward to place a gentle kiss on Butters' shoulder before stepping back and giving him a long look.

Carefully, he frees his hands and mouth, gripping the gag and rope as he watches Butters roll his sore wrists around.

"I'm sorry," Kenny says quietly, looking away from the thin boy's face. "I only did it because..."

He doesn't finish, instead unlocking the door and watching it swing open.

He points outside the stall, closing his eyes. "Go," he orders, and Butters leaves, looking back at Kenny painfully as he exits.


End file.
